unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Linkzelda1234
Daisy is a friend in reality I have recently crossed Daisy off the list of haters. XD wut YOU HAVE CHANGED REAILTY AUUUGUH! *flees* Seriously, though, we want Daisy as hater. :P Purple Ninjakoopa 20:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) This wiki is NOT reality. Exactly! That's with the "Un". It's fake stuff, but funny fake stuff. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Daisy is a hater. This wiki is kind of the inverse of reality ok? hence the "Un" in da name. Another Hater in Wikia Cube Game 23:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I HATE U CUBEGAME! I HATE U! Linkzelda Ya but I also h8 Da Mario Movie, but I don't complain. If I've offended anyone by dis, leave a note on ma page!--PichuKirby 03:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) NO USER BASED ARTICLES I'm sorry, but no user stuff on the Wiki as articles. You can have that stuff in User space (i.e. User::Linkzelda1234/inserts thing here.) Mr. Guy 21:48, 19 October 2008 (UTC) THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Linkzelda Thanks for supporting me against mr.guy. Daisy is cool but shes funny as a hater, besides it doesnt mean you have to put her bad in any shame you make. Alex25 Thanks, Alex. I want Smiddle to permenantly block Mr. Guy. I know that in reality, Dasiy is a good guy. Linkzelda Hey I dun't agree w/ Mr. Guy, BUT HAV YOU PEPLZ SEEN HER PAGE PUUUUUUURE EVIL! Plz include meesa in da ban stuffs --PichuKirby 03:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Mr. Guy hates Wikia Yeah, I want him blocked two but couldnt he make a new account or does it block his computer from making any new accounts? Does it go on all wikis? Im not happy having him on Zeldumb wiki. Alex25 Mr. Guy sucks. I hate him. I want him banned from even going on this wiki. Linkzelda Lets ask smiddle now. You go first then i'll go and we will finally be rid of Mr.Guy. Alex25 Let's ban him from Wikia! Linkzelda Okay, I told Smiddle. Linkzelda I told him too. Get ready to celebrate. Alex25 When he is banned, he will DIE. Linkzelda Im going to tell Bowser the king as well, she hates him too. oh and I forgot to say hi, hi! Alex25 kk, alex. Linkzelda done. Alex25 Ha! I got YOU! Planning to destroy Un Mario Wiki! Mr. Guy, please make me a Sysop for one day only and I'll show these bubs what is the power of a Sysop!Cube Game 17:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) OMG Cube Game! Mr.Guy deletes everything and curses at people and you defend him!? Honestly, he even deletes good stuff! Alex25 He's a sysop and knows what he does. What's fun for some is unfunny to others. and plus Linkzelda just makes crappy articles such as "Daisy is not a hater" Cube Game 17:42, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Cube Game has joined us in our plan to delete Mr.Guy. Alex25 Ya me 2 User:PichuKirby Folks, you can only "delete" users on a Forum, I've heard. Too bad you're all normle users, and IF YOU SPAM, you're bannned. Mr. Guy 19:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) You know what, I give up. He can just unban himself and it's hopeless. sadly, Alex25 That is a lie. Alex, you must help me get mr guy off this wiki forever. You're my only hope. Linkzelda P.S Our plan will sucseed is we make Cube Game a sysop. I made a truce with him as long as he listens to the advice I put on his user talk which makes him ask people do they like the page before deleting it cause just because he doesnt like it doesnt mean everyone else does. Alex25 Look, can you stop that? And Bulbapedia WOULDN'T know I'm on there, sheesh. Why does everybody thinks this is a Wiki for people who hate Mario? The same applies for UnPokemon. Mr. Guy 19:23, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry, not joining. You wouldnt think it but he is actually nice on other wikis but whatever. Good luck. Alex25 New halloween signature! Count Alex25ula vants tovato juice not vlood! 11:07, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Cube Game, I'm going to get Bowser the King to join our plan. I think she's smart. Linkzelda Err... Bowser the king is missing me and cube game are looking for her. And cube game wont know about what your doing so put it on his talk page. Count Alex25ula vants tovato juice not vlood! 17:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Stop with the "ban Mr. Guy" stuff Please Stop with the ban Mr. Guy stuff, this plan has no sense since Mr. Guy is a good Sysop.Cube Game 19:52, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Like... My plan has failed??? Linkzelda Im rollback on Zeldumb now! Yay for me Luigi and sorry about your plan. Count Alex25ula vants tovato juice not vlood! 20:46, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Yup. Your plan phailed.Cube Game 21:02, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I'm crying cause Mr. Guy is going to ban me... Linkzelda By the way I hate Mr. Guy but I'm sad because he shall ban me and it's hopeless. I have to do this all on my own. Thus, Alex25 and Cube Game have left me in my plan to get rid of Mr. Guy... I FELL SAD!!!!! Plus I have now been forced to leave, but I won't. It's hopeless. I should start living with my family a but more, shouldn't I? dont cry, i'm not going to ban you i'm a sysop and i'll give you a new chance! now go back to work!Cube Game 21:44, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I meant Mr. Guy. Go have a word with him. Linkzelda k, but why in the world do you hate Mr. Guy???Cube Game 21:47, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Cause he makes me dream and deletes my edits! Linkzelda Wait! I'm here since July and i never heard about SMWTA, what is it????Cube Game 21:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) are you a boy or a girl???? ???????/Cube Game 21:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) well, i'll have to ban you...Cube Game 21:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) i changed mind, i'll talk to Mr. Guy to not ban youCube Game 21:59, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I'm NOT banning u But first a few questions: *What are your deleted articles i'll check them and see if they are FUNNY *Are you a boy or a girl?, i have to talk to Mr.Guy so i need to use him/her and i need to know what to use. *Are you on UnPokemon and Zeldumb? Cube Game 22:04, 31 October 2008 (UTC) OH NOEZ, THEY BANNED YOU! HOW COULD THEY! HOW LONG ARE YOU BANNED?! SOMEONE HELP OR UNBAN HER! AHH! Peachycakes I banned her I banned her for one week and that's it cos she was making drama and planning against UnMario Wiki, if she apologizes and fix what she did I'll unban her in no timeCube Game 11:34, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Cube Game unbanned you yay!!! Im going to make a shame about Daisy to celebrate! Luigi wannabee 25 23:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU LINKZELDA1234 YOUR NOT BANNED COME BACK WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?! LINKZELDA, APPEAR!!! COME BACK!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! COME ON!!! APPEAR HERE!!! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 11:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) What d'ya mean about this "Ban Mr. Guy" plan? (½ of the message is where the topic should be) The other one is here: I'm so angry at Mr. Guy. He deleted: My userpage, my talk, Bowser's Wife Image, Super Toilet Paper, It's-a mobile and other magnificent stuff. I hate him!!!!! BTW, did ya see the blue shell rant? If no, go to my userpage The Guy behind ya, FOO'! 19:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Linkzelda tried to ban Mr. Guy asking smiddle with Alex25 and u.Cube Game 19:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) lol WHERE ARE YOU LINKZELDA WE NEED YOU COME BACK PLEASE DONT STAY AWAY COME BACK YOUR NOT BANNED WHY ARENT YOU HERE DID SOMEONE OFFEND YOU WHAT IS IT YOU WANT PLEASE COME BACK TO UNMARIO LINKZELDA PLEASE!!!!!! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:32, 11 November 2008 (UTC) LINKZELDA PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE THERE IS NOTHING STOPPING YOU PLEASE COME BACK WE MISS YOU (well at least I do) I CANT FIND YOU ANYWHERE WHERE ARE YOU COME BACK PLEASE WILL YOU COME BACK!!! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:15, 13 November 2008 (UTC) COME BACK!!! LINKZELDA1234 COME BACK WE MISS YOU PLEASE COME BACK YOU R WELCOME HERE !!!!!!!!Donald Duck 22:42, 13 November 2008 (UTC) COME BACK PLEASE COME ON WE ALL WANT YOU BACK WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU BACK WHY WONT YOU COME BACK COME ON PLEASE COME BACK WE MISS YOU YOU ARE NOT BANNED YOU ARE STILL ABLE TO DO STUFF PLEASE COME BACK WHY ARENT YOU COMING BACK COME BACK PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 20:29, 16 November 2008 (UTC) LINKZELDAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Im Alex25, King of Christmas! Say Ho Ho Ho to me! 00:09, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Linkzelda? Hello? Are you there? Will you come back? Im Alex25, King of Peace! Don't eat turkey, 21:45, 17 November 2008 (UTC) you there? hello.......... Im Alex25, King of Peace! Don't eat turkey, 22:49, 18 November 2008 (UTC) YOURE BACK!!! YAY YOURE BACK WOOT!!! I'm Alex25, Elite Sockpuppet Hunter! BTK Sightings! 16:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC) We have enough sysops already, we don't need another. PN I meant ADMINISTRATORS and I was talking 2 YellowYoshi398. Linkzelda RE: PLZ CAN I BE ADMIN If you prove worthy of the promotion, you'll get it, but don't call us; we'll call you. Also, admins are the same as sysops in wiki terminology; I take it you meant bureaucrats. YellowYoshi398 00:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) YOU 'RE BACK OMG ! lol WELCOME AGAIN! can someone make Linkzelda Rollback????Thats-a Mama Bloo to BTK and all her imaginary friends/socks \o/ 00:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Mr. Guy is cool, he is not bad, please Linkzelda, do like Alex25, now he and Mr. Guy are friends cos he reformed.Thats-a Mama Bloo to BTK and all her imaginary friends/socks \o/ 00:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Are you ignoring me? I'm Alex25, Elite Sockpuppet Hunter! BTK Sightings! 22:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Linkzelda1234, I need that this http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rules gets pasted in the Main Page!!Cube Game 13:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Heh Hello Link Zelda he hello I am Lexi1212 and I was super new when I first came here I guess that means that Im new to u Im wondering when r u coming back to unmario wiki Ive heard so many wonderful stories about u unfourtunatley I missed alot of these unmariowiki legends including u Rudniki and other people Im so amazed to be finnaly possibly meeting u heh Im a rosalina and Zelda fan I hate Peach of course please come back to our community it would mean alot to us:> Viewing stuff isn't spamming. Alex25, King 16:42, 5 January 2009 (UTC) And welcome back to Un-Mario! Alex25, King 01:54, 6 January 2009 (UTC) You can't get deleted off a wiki. Alex25, King 15:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) You know, I think that forever bans are just blocking people for an infinite time. Linkzelda A forever ban is an infinite block. :P I am 13:37, 7 January 2009 (UTC) That user is gone too. There's around 5 users here. I am 18:59, 7 January 2009 (UTC) OH NOES! WE'RE GETTING UNPOPULAR! Linkzelda hey sup Linkzelda, do u know Paper Jorge? Shady Koopa 10:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Again, we still haven't seen reasons to make you admin. Purple oh darn it. Linkzelda Soorry, you may have to stay active though. Mr. Guy 20:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Well, you have to be more active... But yesterday Spore64 got promoted to Patroller, so it may take a while. Mr. Guy 20:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC) What the? Why do you hate me because I said Peach dumped Mario?!--Spore64 12:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) AND another thing...stop being such a poser. If you wanna be admin or patroller like me, make some good articles, improve some bad pages, etc.--Spore64 13:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Wut I didn't do anything wrong, n00b!*laughter*Now bang ur head in shame.--Spore64 22:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, but will you two please stop yelling at each other? That goes for you too, Spore. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ???? Just because I was arguing with KoolKoopa69 about his crimes I'm a sucker?Get a life, and stop harassing me.--Spore64 15:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Also, brainiac, what you're doing to me is flaming, and THAT can be accounted for.I have the right to warn you.--Spore64 15:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) He's just a patroller... How did he turn on wikia? Purple Ninjakoopa 20:40, 9 March 2009 (UTC) U kno wut, u win.BUT JUST SO YOU'RE ASSURED, *I'm never gonna give u up *i'm never gonna let u down *I'm never gonna run around and hurt you. RickRoll'd!P.S.Ur just a kid, not a mom.We ALL know that.JERK.n00b!!!!Spore64 21:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) COOKIES!Mr.Yellow 02:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Stop..... I don't like Hentai and I don't think it's rude...i's disgusting and pervy. And plz don't have a grudge on me.Let's start over, 'k?--Spore64 20:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) R U listening?Stop writing your adventure thing and read above comment plz..--Spore64 20:30, 16 March 2009 (UTC) u rule Linkzelda u rule 02:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) What r u......talking about?Does it involve lieking mudkipz?--Spore64 21:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hi hm... Hullo, is anyone there? Alex25 (Nice to meet you!) 18:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC)